The present application relates to anti-theft devices for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for preventing an unauthorized starting of a vehicle.
One of the unpleasant aspects of owing a vehicle is dealing with the potential theft of the vehicle itself. In fact, one factor contributing to the overall cost for owning and operating a motor vehicle is the insurance premiums necessary to cover the inconveniences associated with a theft of the vehicle.
In an attempt to address these problems, a substantial industry has been developed to manufacture and promote various mechanisms for hindering the ease by which an automobile or other motor vehicle can be stolen. These devices include steering wheel locks, alarm systems, and devices which disable certain essential components of the vehicle when a theft is attempted.
A method and apparatus for allowing a limited amount of current to bypass a switch which prevents an amount of current necessary to start the vehicle engine when the anti-theft device is armed. The amount of current allowed to bypass the switch is sufficient to maintained the volatile memories and such vehicle accessories such as clock time, radio presets and the engine control computer.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.